


I Love You

by Throw Me in a Wormhole (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Shiro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sheith Week 2016, Sheith Week 2016: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Throw%20Me%20in%20a%20Wormhole
Summary: It's been a rough day for Shiro; his head's been a mess and he's failed everything he tried to do. Thankfully, Keith's always there.





	

The training day came to a close and Shiro didn’t move. He watched his team head outside, laughing to go and get ready for dinner; he watched Keith linger at the door, casting him a glance. The glance lasted mere seconds before Keith disappeared, following Lance’s voice calling to him. Shiro finally hung his head, making his way back to his room. He knew that his team had watched him all day; he knew his team had watched him fail at everything he had attempted to do. He’d even lost to a _beginner’s_ training robot.  
  
Yet, somehow, that wasn’t the worst thing. No, no. The worst thing, was that Keith had seen every single failure. Every last one. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to be around the team, and he didn’t want to be around his boyfriend. He didn’t want them to mock him. He didn’t want them to pity him.  
  
He needed to be away from them, he needed to be alone. Shower. A shower sounded good to Shiro. He could wash himself clean of the utter failure that today was; he could relax under the hot water, and try to relax.  
  
It sounded good, and Shiro quickly shed his clothes when he got to his room, disappearing into the small en suite that his room offered. It wasn’t long later that he was sat under the hot stream of the shower, hugging his knees to his chest as he closed his eyes, licking at his lips. Tears were stinging his eyes, making him rub furiously at them, which only irritated them more.  
  
Shiro took a harsh, shaking breath; struggling to find the oxygen in the room. It felt like someone had accidentally turned the oxygen in his rooms off; maybe his lungs had a switch for it. Maybe the Galra had flicked it, having enough of him ruining their plans.  
  
The water was suddenly too hot; the sound of the water hitting the sleek metal floor was too loud, and Shiro panicked. He scrambled upright, metal hand sliding across the wet metal. He struggled, he couldn’t grip the dials to turn the shower off. Frantically, his hands swapped, his still human one struggling, but they were jammed.  
  
“Shiro-san?”  
  
Shiro froze up at a familiar voice, and turned his head to stare at Keith. The younger man was shocked, concern written across his face before he rushed across the room to turn the shower off. Shiro shook with the effort of holding himself upright, and collapsed into Keith as he knelt down. Immediately, the younger man held him tightly, rubbing his back and making soft, soothing noises.  
  
Wet arms shook as the wrapped around him, clinging to the plain black shirt Keith always changed into, and Shiro couldn’t help but choke on tears.  
  
“Let it out, let it out.” It was a soft murmur into Shiro’s hair as Keith squeezed him tightly, but not tight enough to scare him.  
  
“Everything’s too loud.”  
  
“Then let’s go lay in bed and put some soft music on in the background. We can cuddle and just be us, hm?”  
  
It took Shiro a moment, but he nodded. Keith smiled softly, stroking his cheekbone before kissing him gently – a small, closed-lip peck – and then he stood. Shiro gripped onto his hands, shaking violently as he stood.  
  
Keith was quick to wrap a towel around him before guiding his boyfriend to the bed. Shiro clung to him, almost falling as he tried to sit down.  
  
“Shiro-san,” Keith knelt down in front of him so Shiro could look him in the eyes. “Is it your PTSD?”  
  
Shiro shook his head slowly, taking deep breaths, like he had learned months ago. “A… Anxiety.”  
  
Keith nodded and got up. He kicked his shoes off and clambered into bed, motioning for Shiro to cuddle up to him; a gesture that the older man was more than grateful for. He curled up as tight as he could, resting his wet hair on Keith’s chest. Keith’s arms were tight around him, rubbing soothing circles into his back.  
  
They lay in silence, and Shiro found the movement of Keith’s hands to be calming, making him sleepy.  
  
“I’m always here for you, Shiro-san. I don’t care if you fail everything you do for the rest of your life; I don’t care if you struggle with everyday life; I don’t care if you feel like you can’t lead this team. I’m here no matter what, and I’m always going to be.”  
  
Shiro smiled softly and buried his head into Keith’s chest.  
  
“I love you, Takashi.”  
  
It was the last thing Shiro heard before he fell asleep, lulled by the sweet touch of his boyfriend.


End file.
